


Dating An Angel

by Yesdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoying Castiel (Supernatural), Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesdestiel/pseuds/Yesdestiel
Summary: Sam is showering at his latest motel room when Gabriel flashes in the bathroom, except Sam doesn't realize at first. After Sam gets out of the shower he goes to talk with Gabriel and some felling get told.





	Dating An Angel

SwoOsH! The shower turned on in the newest motel room the boys were staying at. Sam stepped in the shower and pulled the curtain. He started washing until he heard a noise outside the shower. He didn't think anything of it and continued to shower. 

Sam turned off the water and pulled back the curtain. "Holy shit! Dude what are you doing in here!" Sam was startled from what he saw in front of him. The noise he heard earlier was Gabriel flashing into the bathroom. 

"Ah, Sam I'm sorry. I just-" Gabriel couldn't figure out how to explain what he was doing. But he turned towards the sink as quickly as possible.

___  
Ten minutes earlier Gabriel flashed into the bathroom. He starred in the mirror for just a second then turned towards the shower. He didn't plan on opening the curtain or trying to spy on Sam. All Gabriel was trying to do was practice telling Sam how he felt. He thought that being close to Sam and facing Sam would make it easier when he actually did it.  
___

Sam looked around where Gabriel was standing in front of the sink. He saw the mirror wiped off from the steam of the shower. He saw Gabriel's hands on the sink, for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. "What are you doing in here?" Sam asked as he tightened the towel around his waist. 

"I was.. I was just looking in the mirror. I was thinking, sorting out some thoughts." He couldn't look at Sam, all he could do was continue to look at his hands on the sink. "I'll get out." he opened the door and went to sit in the room. 

Sam got dressed quickly so he could go talk to Gabriel. He took a breath before opening the door, stepping out to where Gabe was. "So, what.. are you okay?" Sam couldn't get the right words. 

"Sam, I have to tell you something." Gabriel still couldn't look at Sam, he was still looking at his hands. 

Sam moved a little more facing Gabriel so he could listen, "Yeah, what is it?"

"I don't know how to say this, I like you Sam." Gabriel immediately started blushing, turning his face away from Sam.

“Okay?” Sam was trying to hide the fact that he was smiling, he was excited about this. “For how long Gabe?” 

“I’m not sure, a year or two.” Gabriel was disappointed, it looked like Sam didn’t feel the same. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I was hoping that I wouldn’t.” 

“No, didn’t make me uncomfortable. I’m just surprised, that’s all.” Sam knew he was completely lying to Gabriel, he already knew he had feelings. 

“Oh, ok.” Gabriel had no idea how to respond. ‘Just say something. That’s all you have to do, say something.’ “Do you feel the same?” ‘Anything but that.’

“To be honest,” he paused because Sam wasn’t sure if he should tell the truth or lie. “Yeah I do, feel the same. It’s been a while but I finally accepted it.” Tell the truth.

Shocked, Gabriel was shocked to say the least. “Wow, um ok. So how long for you?” 

“Can we not?” Sam was trying to say what he wanted but he didn’t know how. 

“Can we not what? You just said you like me back.” Offended or confused, Gabriel wasn't exactly sure but it would be safe to say he was both. 

“No small talk just,” Sam leaned in but before he got to close..

BOoM! There was Castiel, of course he was there at the worst moment possible. “Really bro!?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know and I'll do another chapter. Check out my other fics, and my Instagram @ jaredfreakingpadalecki.


End file.
